


Bloodborne

by RedFox13



Category: Bloodborne
Genre: Not really a story, Other, Writer's Block, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: A short poem about Bloodborne from the hunter's point of view.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Bloodborne

Here I sit in the deepening gloom,  
Gazing at the silver moon, praying that the end will come soon.  
Feelings of remorse and dread,  
Sanguine nightmares black and red, dance in circles 'round my head.

Down in the depths of a mouldering tomb, countless times I met my doom. In dingy streets filled with death and decay, it takes all my might to keep the beasts at bay.

Here I stand covered in blood and grime, the gods the only witness to my crime. Their vicar, a holy beast, cut down before she could feast. My weary soul profusely bleeding, with frozen tears silently pleading, let this madness end.

In the winding forest dwelt things dark and craven, the wicked snake and the harrowed raven.  
Scattered amongst the forgotten graves, restless phantoms tread. Their hellish flames fill foes with dread. Beyond them lies the church's bane, halls of knowledge now profane. In their footsteps I now delve into the arcane.

The illusion broken, the veil torn asunder. Did I just make another blunder? An abomination screams out in pain, the madmen toiled in vain. A shriveled mummy the only key to a nightmare realm unseen.  
I set as aside my fear to face a scholar most queer. A oblivious captive who sought out the creature of his desire. This lunatic sparked my ire!

At the top of the tower I find the child of calamity, guarded by an ethereal nanny or a creature of insanity? My eyes fill with tears as a haunting melody reaches my ears, the source of the good father's remedy.

With a farewell from the Hunter's Keeper, I kneel reverently before the reaper. Dealing mercy and misery in equal measure, the only man who didn't find killing a pleasure. My blood glistens like rubies as it drips from his scythe, finally free from the sorrow and strife. No more am I trapped by endless night, I can finally lift my gaze to the morning light.


End file.
